Pink, Fluffy Stuff
by MuffinPuppiesUnite
Summary: After a good day LARPING, something happens to ruin Scene and Nerdcore's day, and they realize their relationship is more than work and cotton candy. Set directly after S2 E9, "TEAM BUILDING!"


"I'm just saying, you don't _have_ to be so scared of toucans!" Scene argues. She holds her stuffed bird close, and Nerdcore stares at it in hatred.

"And _I'm_ saying," He fights back. "An entire generation of Armstrong's were lost in the Toucan War of 1872."

"Just because back then-" Scene starts.

"I looked it up." Intern 2 cuts in. "Toucans are extremely aggressive."

"Told you, Scene!" Nerdcore laughs. Scene screams in fear and throws her plushie in the trash. Intern 2 rolls his eyes, turns to a stack of papers, and strokes a bar graph in want. Scene screws up her face in disgust and turns to Nerdcore.

"Hey, wanna go LARPING later?" Nerdcore asks. "It kinda failed with everyone else yesterday, and I think Intern 2 scared Country." Intern 2 looks up briefly in slight confusion before returning to his paperwork. Nerdcore continues; "But I think it would be fun with you!"

"That's how you wanna spend your Friday night?" Intern 2 asks. "I prefer to spend time a bit on the wild side." He loosens his tie, and winks. Scene rolls her eyes.

"That sounds amazing, Hip-" Scene stops herself, then giggles. "I mean, Nerdcore!"

"Alright!" Nerdcore grins. Scene smiles and turns to her computer.

_/t/\o/\u/\c/\a/\n/\s/_

Scene walks next to Nerdcore in the park, holding cotton candy and the costumes they just changed out of. The 7 o'clock October night makes it hard to see each other, but the pink is almost glowing, and they use it as a guide to find each other.

"That was fun!" Nerdcore comments, wiping a piece of bright fluff from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah." Scene giggles. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I was killed by a guy dressed as a.." She breaks out in laughter before bursting out; "Toucan!" Nerdcore smiles as they reach his black Jaguar. Scene walks around to the passenger and sits in. Nerdcore turns the radio on as they drive and starts flipping though radio stations. Scene grabs his wrist at a certain station.

"Oh my Chemical Romance!" She squeals. "I love this song so so so much!"

"Cool!" Nerdcore turns the music up.

"_Brace myself and let go. Start it over again,_" Scene sings along. "_In Mexico._"

"Wow, your voice is beautiful." Nerdcore comments.

"I _told_ you I could sing!" Scene slumps in her chair and takes a mouthful of the fluffy stuff. "But I guess trying to prove that while running from a guy trying to LARP kill me isn't very convincing." They both laugh.

"Well, good night." Nerdcore says as he pulls into the parking lot of Scene's apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride, Nerdcore!" Scene hops out of his car, smiles at him, and walks towards the elevator. Nerdcore drives away. He changes the station to some good ol' Mozart and drives for about ten minutes before his phone starts ringing.

"What?" He asks himself when he sees Scene on the phone. A fear of crashing, he pulls into a nearby Carl's Jr. parking lot as he answers.

"Nerdcore it was awful there was this guy here and he broke everythinggg!" Scene sobs, almost inaudible. "Pleease comme backkk!" She begs.

"Uh-um I'm on the way, Scene." He starts driving, so much faster than the speed limit that it would've given Intern 2, a man of rules, a heart attack. He listens to Scene sobbing about Totoro pillows and broken vases over the phone, not saying a word and letting her panic. Because inside, he has no idea what he'll do when he gets there.

He parks quickly and sloppily and runs into the building, wondering why he wasn't pulled over.

"Scene- Scene." Nerdcore starts. "I need you to calm down and tell me your apartment number."

"F-four nineteen." Scene whimpers. Nerdcore races up the stairs when the elevator is too crowded. He knocks abrasively on the door and waits for Scene to answer.

"Nerdcore come in!" She cries. Nerdcore opens the door to find Scene sitting in the middle of the floor, Totoro pillow in hand and eye liner running down her face and neck. Her couch is tipped on it's back, there's broken glass everywhere, and a window is shattered. A bag lies on the ground, stuffed with money, shirts, a textbook, and other various items. Nerdcore kneels down next to Scene.

"What happened, Scene?" He asks, using his best calming voice. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay but it was awful!" Scene weeps. "I came in, and these two guys had a bat and a bag full of _my_ stuff! A vase was broken and all the pictures were knocked down, and they just stood there! I screamed at them, he dropped the bag, and they ran out! Nerdcore it was awful!"

"What did they look like?" Nerdcore asks seriously.

"Totoro barely made it!" She shoves her plushie, which he now notices has a tear down one seam, in his face before collapsing into his lap and burying her face in his shirt.

"Shh, it's okay." Nerdcore pats her shoulder. "Everything is okay now."

"How can you be so smart and so clueless at the same time?" She almost growls in response. "Everything is _not_ okay!"

"I'm sorry!" Nerdcore defends. When Scene stops sobbing, Nerdcore asks her again. "What did they look like?"

"I don't know, I panicked!" Scene cries out, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Nerdcore, protect me!"

"I will." He lets her cry herself out until eight o'clock. When she's quieted down, he whispers; "Scene, let's get this place cleaned up." They stand, and he sees the broken shards of glass again. "Shoes on?"

"Yeah." She replies.

"Okay." He tells her to start putting the things from the bag away, and she hops on over. He puts Ziploc bags on his hands and starts picking pieces of glass out of the carpet, and then vacuums. He sweeps the small kitchen floor clean and bags up the trash, putting it by the door to be taken out in the morning. When he's finished, Scene walks out of her bedroom in ducky pajamas with her Nyan Cat and Totoro pillows, the latter still torn. Her eyeliner is cleaned away, and her hair is up in a loose pony. Nerdcore smiles at her freshly apparent innocence.

"Can you sew?" She asks.

"Um no." He says. But he brightens up; "You know who I think can? Country!" Scene smiles wide, and he places the pillow on her counter. "Let's get this couch up." The two of them lift the couch into it's proper position. Scene curls around her Nyan on the purple sofa, and stares at her coworker for a second, her dark eyes sparkling like gems.

"Wait, I know what you need." He disappears into her room, which is covered with MCR and Fall Out boy posters, pink and black decorations, and more plushies than Nerdcore has ever seen. He walks over to her small DVD shelf, and soon walks back into the living room.

"My Neighbor Totoro!" Scene says happily. Nerdcore puts the movie in her DVD player, and looks over to where Scene sits, hugging Nyan, not as excited as she is supposed to be.

"Scene, what's wrong?" He walks over to where she sits, fumbling with her fingers.

"What if they come back?" Scene whimpers. "Then they'll hurt me!"

"Don't worry." He says, sitting next to her. "I'm here." Scene smiles and rests her head on his shoulder. He picks up the remote and presses play.

_/t/\o/\t/\o/\r/\o/_

Scene's eyes flutter open. Her head is in Nerdcore's lap, and his head is leaning back, eyes closed and his mouth open. The television is on the Totoro menu, and Nyan Cat fell on the floor. At some point, Nerdcore must have draped a blanket over her, because there's one around her shoulders.

"Nerdcore." She says. "Nerdcore!" She repeats, slightly fiercer. He wakes up with a start, and smiles at Scene.

"Morning." He says. Remembering all of a sudden what happened last night, he asks; "Feeling better?"

"Yeah!" She nods. She sits up, and he stands.

"I need to get home, if you're alright." Nerdcore sighs. "I've got things to do on a Saturday morning."

"Wait, you want breakfast?" Scene asks, standing up.

"No offense, but you eat way too much sugar for my taste." He replies honestly. Scene looks at her feet quickly. Nerdcore turns around to walk out, but Scene taps his shoulder. He turns back to her, and she wraps her arms tightly around him.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Scene says as he hugs her back. "You're my best friend." Nerdcore's jaw drops slightly, then he hugs her tightly.

"That means so much to me, Scene." The hug breaks, and he closes the door gently behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so I felt like writing some fluff for my favorite friendship on MyMusic: Scenecore! I guess? But anyway, this is for Max Prior's challenge, here: /topic/142533/98596242/1/The-Castle-MyMusic-Quote- Challenge-by-Max-Prior **

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
